The Lost Love Singer
by MissUNightmareMoon
Summary: ever heard or read that the ones who have been left depressed or broken or hurt by their lovers turn out to be the most ground shaking singers, if they have a beautiful voice too? Misaki is in this kinda situation. my 2nd songfic, on ke ha's 'dancing with tears in my eyes' song. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


**Got inspired by ke$ha's 'dancing with tears in my eyes' song and one of the Bollywood movies. Its tragedy this time…. My first one…. So here it is!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_She had pushed him back. Real hard this time. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T NEED YOU, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She had screamed with all her might. He took a few steps behind, his emerald eyes took in all this, and then he turned around, looking at her the last time. "Hope you'll be happy" he had said emotionlessly, before he walked away._

* * *

What had she done? She thought this for a millionth time. That cold night, he wanted to give his love to her, and all she did was pushed him back. She had always been in guard of boys and men, ever since her dad left her. But him, he had protected her, loved her. But the fear of being betrayed again by someone took the better of her. She had lost the love of her life, and she had lost him herself. She had thought that pushing him aside would push him from her mind too, but after that night, she greatly regretted what she had done.

* * *

He didn't come to meet her from Miyabigaoka ever since. He didn't come to maid latte. And whenever their paths crossed, he was always seen hand in hand with some redhead. She would every day leak out tears silently in her home. She became a sadist, a real one. She would do nothing but show her anger in school, study like hell, and work like hell. She would slap herself daily, giving herself the punishment for that day. She missed him greatly, every day the love for him increased in her. But she realized that she should take all this, because she is the one, first of all, to be causing this. If only that night would come again, she would have defiantly returned his hug.

One day, it became too much. She had seen him kiss the redhead! The only thing she could do is run back home. Once inside her room, she locked the door and stood by it. She slowly slumped down, knees to her chest, her hands over her eyes to stop the flood of tears. But it didn't. She cried and cried. She wanted to go away from all this. For how much time she had cried she didn't know. Then she decided that a walk would do her good. She just took her purse, which contained the keys of the house and some money. She went out, into the coldness of the night, not even bothering to take her jacket. The winds bit her skin harshly, but this was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She walked on, without looking where she was wandering off. Just then, a building came in her sight. It had lots of neon light, flashing the name 'THE MUSICAL PUB' although she hated these type of places, she decided to go in, to erase all her sadness and worry, to forget about the world. She entered, and immediately colors flashed around her. She went to the bar side and sat there.

"What would you like ma'am?" the bartender asked

"Anything that'll kick the sadness out of my mind" she said.

The bartender sighed. There were many like her who came there. So he gave her a cup of some alcohol, which she gulped down. At once she felt warmth in her body. She took in 5 cups like this, watching the host call people on the stage to sing something. Everyone sang a song. After the fifth cup, she stood up and shouted "I'm next!" and she walked towards the stage. Ok then, she would spill out all her worries with a song. She gave some money to the host. It was given back in double if she amused the crowd very well.

"Of course, young lady. What song would you like?" the host asked, sensing that she defiantly was in pain.

"Anyone" she said, before taking the microphone. The host signaled the DJ something, and he nodded. "ok then, who's betting on this young lady?" some hands went up. The tune started. Misaki at once remembered the song.

_Here we go, welcome to my funeral._

_Without you, I don't even have a pulse._

_All alone, it's dark and cold,_

_With every move I die_

The moment she started singing, a goggled man turned her attention to her. He was the owner of some music company, who had helped big singers reach the top. He believed that small places like this pub had many hidden talents, so he regularly visited them.

_Here I go, this is my confessional_

_A lost cause, nobody can save my soul,_

_I am so delusional,_

_With every move I die_

She poured out all the love she had for Usui. She sang very beautifully, and she was not quite aware of it too.

_I have destroyed, our love_

_Is gone,_

_Payback is sick,_

_It's all my fault_

The man raised his brow. Something told him that Misaki was the most perfect singer he had ever heard.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,_

_Just fighting to get through the night,_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move I die,_

_I'm faded,_

_I'm broken inside,_

_I've wasted the love of my life,_

_I' losing it,_

_With every move I die_

Tears welled up her eyes. The thought of him gave her more power to sing, and as she sang, her voice became just magnificent.

_When did I, become such a hypocrite?_

_Double life,_

_Lies that you've caught me in,_

_Trust me; I'm paying for it,_

_With every move I die_

The tears dropped on the stage. Her mind was having a photo gallery of his and hers moments. She could've stopped singing, but she didn't. Her heart told her to continue.

_On the floor, I'm just a zombie,_

_Who I am, is not who I wanna be,_

_I'm such a tragedy,_

_With every move I die_

Seeing him with the redhead wanted her to kill herself. She was the one who had caused all this. The sadness was seen from her eyes and her song. But what she didn't see every time she saw him was that hint of sadness in his eyes

_I have destroyed, our love_

_Is gone,_

_Payback is sick,_

_It's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,_

_Just fighting to get through the night,_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move I die,_

_I'm faded,_

_I'm broken inside,_

_I've wasted the love of my life,_

_I' losing it,_

_With every move I die_

She was dying inside. Her heart was in pieces, which only he could fix back. The world was really cruel to her. But then, if she hadn't been cruel to it too, then she wouldn't have to see this day.

_This is it; I'm really gone this time,_

_Never once, thought I'd be in pieces left behind ~~~_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,_

_Just fighting to get through the night,_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move I die,_

_I'm faded,_

_I'm broken inside,_

_I've wasted the love of my life,_

_I' losing it,_

_With every move I die._

The song ended. She looked up. The crowd was silent first. Then it let out a huge applause, cheering and whistling. "Good job lady!" the host told her, giving her the money. She smiled and went down the stage. She wiped her tears off. "Hey! Girl!" she looked behind. It was the goggled man. "Me?"

"Yes. Come here"

And while they were talking, Usui flew out of Japan to England. "I'm sorry Misaki" he silently told, looking down from the window of the plane

* * *

:: A year later ::

A blonde got up from his sleep, with dreams fresh in his mind, which consisted mainly of a black haired girl with honey eyes. He yawned, and went to the lavish bathroom, his emerald eyes not willing to open up. After dressing up, he came out to see the morning newspaper placed neatly on the table. He went to it. 'British Times' Nah. 'News Today" No. Then his eyes were caught by some magazine. It was the biggest magazine of the entertainment industry. On the cover was a close up side face photo of a girl with uneven black locks and sadness filled honey eyes. She had a slight blush, as she smiled warmly. There, it was written: "'My love sadness is the cause of my songs' meet Misaki Ayuzawa, a.k.a _The_ _Demon Prez,_ the girl who took the music industry by storm all because of her lost love"

* * *

**How was it? If it was bad, then no problem, this was just an I-am-bored-ok-lets-do-a-fanfic story. I had just come to know that sadness caused by our love brought out the true rock star in you. Just telling…*yawn***

**Nightmare moon signing out…**


End file.
